Switching Body
by Yami-chan Kagami II
Summary: Haruto yang terlalu asik dengan hobi barunya sampai tak memedulikan lingkungan sekitar. L-Elf dimintai tolong untuk mengurus Haruto, tetapi ia tak ingin L-Elf menguasai dirinya, maka dari itu ia memilih untuk mencoba mengambil alih tubuh L-Elf. Apa yang terjadi? Fiksi untuk HaruEru Day 1/11. (tag HaruEruHaru).


Disclamer: Kakumeiki Valvrave © Sunrise and written by Ichiro Okuchi.

Fiksi yang dibuat untuk peringatan HaruEru Day dan kali ini saya mencoba untuk menulisnya.

* * *

 **Switching Body**

* * *

Tokishima Haruto memiliki sebuah hobi baru yaitu mendengarkan musik melalui e _arphone_. Mengapa hal itu dikatakan sebagai hobi baru? Mengingat Haruto jarang sekali mendengarkan musik melalui media seperti itu, wajar saja dikatakan sebagai hal yang baru. Mungkin ia sudah menemukan selera musiknya atau ia memiliki waktu senggang tanpa memikirkan masalah peperangan.

Haruto sendiri memilih untuk selalu mendengarkan musik dan baru berhenti ketika ada yang menegurnya. Bahkan ia tak peduli jika ada yang memanggilnya, sekalipun Shoko. Kalau sudah tahap seperti ini, Shoko meminta bantuan L-Elf untuk menangani Haruto yang cuek. Apakah Shoko salah orang dalam meminta bantuan? Sepertinya iya. Seorang L-Elf yang tak begitu memedulikan Haruto diharuskan untuk menangani pemuda itu, entah apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Shoko saat meminta hal itu.

Memang dalam beberapa hari belakangan ini belum ada serangan dari pihak Dorssia sama sekali sehingga warga module 77 bisa bernapas lega sejenak. Seluruh murid sekolah Sakimori pun berusaha menikmati waktu santai mereka dengan melakukan apapun yang mereka inginkan. Namanya juga anak muda, wajar saja melakukan kegiatan untuk memuaskan keinginan mereka.

"Tolong, L-Elf. Aku tak menemukan Haruto dimanapun. Mungkin ia sedang menghindariku. Bisakah kau mencarinya?" ujar Shoko dengan wajah memelas.

"Sashinami Shoko, kau bahkan meminta bantuanku hanya untuk mencari Tokishima Haruto? Nanti ia juga akan kembali lagi." ucap L-Elf.

"Tapi... " Belum sempat Shoko menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia melihat Haruto sedang berjalan santai. Langsung saja gadis itu mendekati Haruto dan seperti yang ia duga, pemuda itu menggunakan e _arphone._ "Ha-ru-to!" Shoko segera menarik e _arphone_ itu dan pemuda yang dipanggil namanya itu langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Eh, Shoko?!"

"Aku terus mencarimu sedari tadi, kau itu kemana saja?"

"Ma, maaf..."

"Lagi-lagi kau mendengarkan musik dengan volume keras ya? Pantas saja jika aku memanggilmu kau tak pernah mendengar, aku perlu bicara denganmu."

L-Elf hanya terdiam menatap keduanya yang sedang berbicara, ia merasa tak perlu untuk mengurusi masalah keduanya dan memilih untuk segera pergi meninggalkan mereka. Haruto yang melihat L-Elf hendak pergi langsung berpamitan pada Shoko, a _ku ada urusan dengan L-Elf,_ ucapnya begitu. Mungkin mengenai masalah pekerjaan sebagai pilot Valvrave makanya Shoko tak menghalangi Haruto.

"L-Elf!" panggil Haruto yang berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan pemuda perak itu.

"Ada apa, Tokishima Haruto? Apa kau memerlukan sesuatu dariku?" tanya L-Elf langsung.

"Eh? Ah, a, aku hanya ingin mendengar pendapatmu tentang lagu yang kudengar ini. Sepertinya cukup bagus."

"Sebegitu baguskah lagu itu sampai kau melupakan lingkunganmu? Sashinami Shoko berkata bahwa kau sampai tak berkonsentrasi dan tak mendengarnya."

"Ah, itu..."

"Sebaiknya kau kurangi saja kebiasaanmu itu, aku tak mau saat aku menjelaskan misi padamu tapi kau tak mendengarkanku."

"Aku tidak akan begitu jika urusan misi."

L-Elf menatap Haruto seolah-olah mencari keseriusan atas jawaban itu, ia nampak tak yakin karena jika Haruto sudah menyukai sesuatu ia akan terus melakukan hal itu berulang atau tak melepaskannya barang sedetik pun. L-Elf menghela napas dan memilih untuk mengambil _earphone_ dengan _mp3 player_ yang dibawa oleh Haruto. Pemuda coklat tersebut cemberut seperti anak kecil yang mainan kesayangannya diambil oleh sang ibu.

"Jika tidak dipaksa seperti ini, maka kau pun akan sulit untuk mengurangi kebiasaanmu itu." ucap L-Elf.

"Eh? Kenapa begitu?" protes Haruto.

"Tentu saja demi kelancaran kerjasamamu denganku ke depannya. Aku tak mau karena kebiasaan barumu itu kau juga tak berkonsentrasi mendengarkan penjelasan misi."

"Tidak kok. Kembalikan."

Haruto berusaha meraih _mp3 player_ dan _earphone_ yang diambil oleh L-Elf, tetapi tetap saja ia tak bisa meraihnya. L-Elf pun tak pikir panjang langsung menyimpan alias menyita alat itu untuk sementara dari Haruto. Haruto pun tiba-tiba terdiam dan tak melakukan gerakan apapun, merasa curiga dengan kondisi Haruto saat ini L-Elf segera menoleh dan terdiam ketika melihat wajah Haruto yang seperti biasa ketika meminta _rune._

"Kenapa? Kau menginginkannya?"

Haruto hanya mengangguk saja. Mungkin saja ia bisa segera menginginkan _rune_ jika ingin mengumpulkan energi untuk Valvrave atau berada di puncak emosinya. L-Elf hanya mengetahui teori mengenai _rune_ secara dasar dan tak mendalaminya, tapi ia tahu saat ini Haruto ingin memberi _makan_ untuk Valvrave. L-Elf pun segera membuka kancing atas seragamnya dan membiarkan pemuda itu untuk menggigitnya. Tetapi Haruto bukan hanya meminta _rune_ melainkan sekaligus berpindah tubuh. Cara yang licik memang.

 _Dengan begini L-Elf tidak akan menggangguku karena aku berada di dalam tubuhnya,_ batin Haruto senang. Ia yang sudah berada di dalam tubuh L-Elf melirik tubuhnya sendiri yang masih tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Ia tahu L-Elf belum sadarkan diri, ia segera membangunkan tubuhnya itu dan merebahkannya di dekat kursi taman yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka saat ini. Tentu saja dengan mengambil barang yang disita oleh L-Elf.

Dengan menggunakan tubuh L-Elf, Haruto bisa melakukan apapun dan tidak ada yang akan memarahinya lagi. Kekanak-kanakkan? Mungkin saja, tetapi Haruto memang ingin sekali mencoba berpindah tubuh dengan L-Elf dalam situasi damai seperti ini. Ia ingin tahu apa yang bisa ia lakukan dengan tubuh ini.

 _Mungkin aku bisa mencoba berbincang kepada orang lain._ Haruto ingin melakukan uji coba terhadap tubuh L-Elf. Ia tahu pribadi L-Elf sangat tertutup pada siapapun dan jarang berbincang dengan orang lain kecuali memiliki keperluan. Maka dari itu, ia ingin ketika dirinya menguasai tubuh L-Elf akan ia gunakan kesempatan langka ini untuk membangun hubungan akrab dengan teman-teman lainnya.

"Ah, L-Elf. Darimana saja kau? Dimana Haruto?" tanya Kyuma.

Kebetulan sekali Kyuma yang muncul, Haruto ingin segera berbincang dengannya. "Ah, Inuzuka-senpai." Eh? Tampaknya Haruto keceplosan memanggil Kyuma dengan sebutan itu. L-Elf tidak pernah memanggil orang lain dengan sebutan itu, bahkan terhadap orang yang lebih tua darinya sekalipun.

"Ada apa denganmu? Memanggilku s _enpai_ begitu, tak seperti biasanya."

"Bukan, maksudku Inuzuka Kyuma. Aku hanya ingin menyapamu saja."

"A, ah? Begitu... Lalu kau melihat dimana Haruto?"

"Aku tidak melihatnya."

"Begitukah? Jika kau bertemu dengannya katakan bahwa aku sedang mencarinya."

Kyuma segera pergi meninggalkan L-Elf, tentu saja semua orang yang melihatnya akan mengira bahwa itu adalah L-Elf dan tidak ada yang mengira bahwa Haruto telah mengambil alih tubuh itu. Tidak ada yang mengira seharusnya. Haruto pun mulai bingung harus pergi kemana lagi, ia ingin L-Elf bisa berbincang dengan banyak orang. Entah kenapa ia teringat dengan Saki, mengingat keduanya jarang sekali berbincang. Langsung saja Haruto dengan tubuh L-Elf mencari Saki. Ia yakin gadis itu sedang menyendiri di sebuah tempat, ia mengambil ponsel L-Elf dan menggunakannya untuk menghubungi Saki.

"Halo? Ada apa L-Elf?"

"Rukino-san... eh, Rukino Saki dimana kau?"

"Aku sedang berada di kantin. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku akan segera kesana."

"Eh─"

Belum sempat Saki meneruskan pertanyaannya telepon dari L-Elf terputus. Ia tak mengerti ada apa L-Elf menghubunginya, apakah akan membicarakan soal misi baru? Lagipula tak seperti biasanya L-Elf yang menghampirinya, biasanya ia meminta Saki untuk menemuinya. Saki merasa ada yang aneh dari sikap L-Elf.

Tak lama L-Elf telah sampai di kantin dan melihat Saki sudah selesai makan. Ia segera mendekati gadis itu dan duduk di hadapannya. Saki menatap L-Elf dalam diam dan berdehem agar bisa memulai pembicaraan.

"Jadi ada apa kau kemari sampai menghubungiku?" tanya Saki.

"Hanya ingin bertemu denganmu saja." jawab L-Elf.

"Eh?"

Sepertinya kosakata yang dipilih Haruto untuk diucapkan ketika mengambil alih tubuh L-Elf itu cukup salah. Gadis mana yang tidak terkejut ketika ada seorang pemuda pendiam dan cuek tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu? Mungkinkah ada hal yang aneh atau memang pemuda itu berusaha menggodanya? Saki cukup pintar untuk mengetahui bahwa L-Elf tidak menyukainya dan ia memang semakin yakin bahwa ada yang salah dalam diri L-Elf di hadapannya ini.

"Apakah itu kau, Haruto?" ucap Saki langsung.

Betapa terkejutnya Haruto ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Saki. Ia segera menggelengkan kepala dan menatap gadis itu dengan serius. Jujur saja Saki semakin yakin bahwa Haruto telah mengambil alih tubuh L-Elf. "Bukan, ini aku L-Elf Karlstein."

"Hahh, kau ini tidak ahli rupanya, Haruto. Sudah kelihatan dengan jelas bahwa itu adalah kamu."

"Be, begitukah? Kukira tidak ada yang menyadarinya, Inuzuka-senpai saja tidak sadar."

"Mungkin karena ia tidak memerhatikan dengan jeli. Penyamaranmu itu bisa terbongkar dengan mudahnya."

Haruto merasa sebal karena Saki telah mengetahui bahwa ia mengambil alih tubuh L-Elf. Kalau begini gagal sudah rencananya untuk membuat L-Elf akrab dengan orang lain. Lagipula kenapa Haruto memiliki niat seperti itu? Tanyakan saja kepadanya dan ia hanya tersenyum sembari menjawab _aku ingin melihatnya akrab dengan yang orang lain selain denganku._ Mungkin hal sederhana itu bukanlah keinginan L-Elf, baginya berinteraksi dengan sekitarnya untuk urusan misi saja bukan untuk urusan pribadi seperti ini.

"Begitu ya..."

"Lalu dimana L-Elf─tubuhmu─itu?"

"Aku meninggalkannya di taman. Mungkin dia masih berada disana."

Saki menghela napas melihat tingkah laku Haruto yang ceroboh, bisa-bisanya ia meninggalkan tubuhnya sendiri di tempat seperti itu. Saki langsung mengajak Haruto untuk mencari L-Elf dan mengembalikan mereka ke tubuh asal. Memang rasanya asik juga melihat Haruto mengambil alih tubuh L-Elf seperti ini, tetapi entah kenapa di matanya hal itu rasanya aneh. Mungkin ia tak terbiasa melihat L-Elf bersikap seperti Haruto.

Tidak lama mereka telah sampai di taman yang dimaksud dan terkejut melihat L-Elf yang berada di dalam tubuh Haruto itu tak berada disana. Haruto ingat betul bahwa ia membiarkan tubuhnya tergeletak di kursi taman dan akan kembali kemari jika membutuhkan sesuatu. Tampaknya L-Elf telah sadar lebih cepat daripada perkiraannya dan ia tak tahu dimana pemuda itu berada.

"Kau bilang ada disini. Tapi dimana?" tanya Saki.

"A, ada kok, tadi... Uhh, kemana dia pergi?" gumam Haruto dengan suara L-Elf.

Oke, Saki ingin segera mereka kembali ke tubuh semula. Rasanya mendengar suara Haruto dari tubuh L-Elf membuatnya risih saja. Ia tak biasa melihat L-Elf bersuara dengan nada seperti itu dan ia semakin yakin kalau itu Haruto. Ia menghela napas dan melihat sekitarnya, mungkin saja ia bisa menemukan L-Elf yang berada di tubuh Haruto itu secepatnya.

"Mencariku, Tokishima Haruto?"

Keduanya sudah tahu suara siapa itu dan segera menoleh ke arah belakang, benar saja mereka melihat Haruto yang berdiri di belakang. Bisa saja disebut itu L-Elf yang berada di dalam tubuh Haruto. Saki memang sudah terbiasa akan hal ini, tetapi ia harus mampu membedakan agar tak keceplosan memanggil Haruto sembari memerhatikan tubuh Haruto. Haruto saat ini berada di tubuh L-Elf, ia harus mengingatnya.

"Ahahaha... akhirnya kau kembali, L-Elf." terdengar suara tawa hambar Haruto.

"Lalu apa kau sudah puas bermain-main dengan tubuhku itu?" tanya L-Elf dengan nada ancaman.

Saki melihat Haruto yang mengancam begitu rasanya seperti bukan Haruto saja. Ia pun tak berani berkata apa-apa karena belum saatnya ia mengatakan apapun. Ia juga ingin tahu apa awal permasalahan mereka sampai Haruto mengambil alih tubuh L-Elf seperti saat ini.

"Belum! Aku bahkan belum berbincang dengan banyak orang menggunakan tubuhmu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin kau tidak kaku dengan yang lain, L-Elf. Kurasa mereka juga ingin mendekatimu dan berteman denganmu, tetapi mereka hanya bisa berbicara denganmu jika menyangkut soal misi saja. Tidakkah kau ingin berteman dengan yang lain?"

"Kurasa itu tidak perlu."

"Eh? Termasuk denganku?"

Suasana mendadak hening dan L-Elf menghela napas, ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap Haruto tajam. Jika dilihat dari luar tampak sosok Haruto yang menatap tajam ke arah L-Elf. Tidak seperti biasanya, bukan?

"Kalau kau itu... berbeda."

Lalu hening lagi. Saki sampai terkejut mendengar kalimat itu dari mulut L-Elf. Rasanya sangat aneh, ia segera menoleh ke arah Haruto yang berada di dalam tubuh L-Elf. Ia tak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena L-Elf menundukkan wajahnya, tetapi sekilas ia melihat semburat merah di wajah pemuda perak itu. L-Elf, berwajah malu-malu begitu. Jika diingat baik-baik siapa orang yang menguasai tubuh itu ia langsung terdiam. _Oke, ada apa dengan keduanya?_ Batin Saki pun bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Ja, jangan bicara begitu, L-Elf. Bagaimanapun juga kau harus akrab dengan orang lain!"

"Atas dasar apa kau memintaku melakukan hal itu, Tokishima Haruto?"

"Kau itu... tak pernah mendengarkan ucapanku."

"Memangnya kau sendiri pernah mendengarkanku?"

"Selalu!"

Haruto tak segan-segan segera mendekati L-Elf lalu ia menarik kerah seragam sekolahnya dengan geram, tampaknya ia kesal jika disebut tak menuruti ucapan L-Elf. Dari segi mana ia tak pernah menurutinya? Ia selalu melakukan hal yang L-Elf ucapkan dalam misi karena ia memercayai pemuda itu. Haruto pun bingung kenapa ia bersikap seperti ini, rasanya aneh sekali.

"Lantas kau ingin aku juga mendengarkanmu begitu?"

"Tentu saja!"

Tampaknya Haruto yang terlihat emosi disini. Kenapa Haruto marah? Mungkin karena ia merasa kepercayaannya dikhianati oleh L-Elf dengan mengatakan hal itu. Saki jadi tak bisa mengusik pertengkaran keduanya sama sekali, bahkan ia tak sempat bertanya mengapa keduanya bertukar tubuh begitu. Di matanya saat ini ia melihat L-Elf menarik kerah seragam Haruto dengan kesal dan Haruto menatap L-Elf dengan sinis. Oke, ini tidak seperti biasanya.

Keduanya terlalu asik bertengkar sampai-sampai menjatuhkan diri begitu dan saling memukul satu sama lain. Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikiran keduanya, mungkinkah para pemuda senang sekali menyelesaikan permasalahan dengan kekuatan fisik jika tak menemukan ujung dari pembicaraan mereka? Saki tak mengerti sifat para pemuda.

"Sepertinya keberadaanku tak dibutuhkan disini..." gumam Saki.

Baru saja Saki hendak meninggalkan keduanya tetapi ia tak jadi melangkah pergi karena mendengar sebuah suara aneh. Iya, suara aneh. Langsung saja ia menoleh ke arah dua pemuda yang asik beradu jotos itu dan pandangan matanya fokus kepada tangan Haruto yang memukul paha L-Elf. Memang seperti memukul tapi lama kelamaan tangan itu terkesan seperti menyentuh dan malah dengan sengaja mengelusnya.

"Aah, ja, jangan..." ucap L-Elf.

"Hee, ternyata kau bisa bersuara seperti itu dengan tubuhku? Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Haruto yang sengaja menggoda pemuda satunya.

"Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" teriak Saki panik.

Bisa-bisanya ia melihat keduanya yang sedang bertukar tubuh melakukan hal seperti itu. Rasanya tak pantas keduanya melakukan hal itu, di hadapannya. Setidaknya tunggu ia pergi dahulu agar ia tak perlu melihat hal ini. Apakah ini salah Saki sendiri yang tak segera pergi dan malah memerhatikan apa yang terjadi? Mungkin saja.

Tapi bukannya mengindahkan ucapan Saki, L-Elf yang berada di dalam tubuh Haruto semakin menggoda Haruto yang berada di dalam tubuhnya. Rasanya memang aneh melihat dirinya sendiri tampak menikmati sentuhan seperti ini. Hei, ini hanya sentuhan di paha saja, belum bagian lainnya tapi reaksi yang diperlihatkan sudah seperti ini. Apakah memang Haruto pada dasarnya sangat sensitif akan sentuhan atau memang ia adalah seorang masokis? Hanya saja melihat Haruto mengaplikasikan sisi dirinya itu pada tubuh L-Elf membuat L-Elf merasa risih juga, tetapi ada satu hal yang menggelitiknya. Melihat sisi Haruto yang berbeda.

"Tokishima Haruto, kenapa kau suka saat aku sentuh seperti ini? Apa jangan-jangan kau itu senang sekali dilecehkan seperti ini?"

Pertanyaan itu merupakan tamparan kencang bagi Haruto. Bisa-bisanya L-Elf mengatakan hal itu di hadapannya! Wajah L-Elf memerah dikarenakan Haruto yang berada di dalam tubuhnya merasa malu mendengar hal itu. Ia hampir saja ingin memukul wajahnya sendiri tetapi tangannya langsung ditahan dan dikunci. Ia lupa bahwa L-Elf yang sesungguhnya itu ahli dalam melumpuhkan lawan dan ia tak bisa berkutik jika sudah seperti ini.

"Aku ingin kita kembali normal, bisa 'kan?"

"Uhh, tidak! Aku tidak akan mengembalikan kita ke tubuh masing-masing sebelum kau meminta maaf atas ucapanmu itu..."

"Ah? Yang senang dilecehkan itu? Kalau pada dasarnya itu kenyataan apa yang bisa kulakukan? Berpura-pura agar kau senang? Kau naif sekali, Tokishima Haruto. Dan tolong jangan sebarkan virus naifmu itu padaku."

"Uhh, kau itu menyebalkan!"

"Terima kasih. Sekarang gigit aku agar kita kembali ke tubuh masing-masing."

"Iya, iya."

L-Elf yang berada di dalam tubuh Haruto melepaskan tangannya yang mengunci tangan Haruto yang berada di dalam tubuh L-Elf. Haruto segera mengambil inisiatif untuk menggigit leher tubuhnya sendiri untuk mengembalikan diri mereka ke tubuh masing-masing dan tak lama keduanya telah kembali semula.

"Baguslah kalau kau segera mengerti akan permintaanku." ucap L-Elf.

"Kau itu egois." keluh Haruto.

"Jika aku egois maka kau itu naif, kita tak ada bedanya."

"Apakah itu bentuk pujian?"

Sepertinya mereka lupa bahwa sedari tadi Saki memerhatikan mereka. Gadis itu hanya bisa menatap mereka dengan pandangan lelah dan memilih untuk tak mengatakan apapun. Haruto hendak mendekati Saki dan gadis itu hanya menghela napas saja.

"Sebaiknya kalian kalau ingin melakukan hal aneh, tolong jangan di depanku. Aku tak mau melihatnya. Lagipula keberadaanku disini juga untuk apa? Rasanya tak ada gunanya." keluh Saki yang meninggalkan keduanya.

"Ah, Rukino-san!" panggil Haruto tapi Saki tak ingin menoleh ke arahnya.

"Mengapa Rukino Saki bisa berada disini? Untuk apa pula kedatangannya. Jika aku pikirkan mungkin dia datang ingin mengetahui kenapa kita bisa bertukar tubuh hari ini..."

"Ah! Aku lelah kalau mengambil alih tubuhmu tapi pada akhirnya kau kembali menjatuhkanku juga. Dasar menyebalkan."

L-Elf tersenyum saja mendengar ucapan Haruto dan mendekati pemuda cokelat tersebut, ia berbisik di telinganya. "Bukannya kau memang senang dijatuhkan?"

Setelah berbisik seperti itu L-Elf segera pergi meninggalkan Haruto seorang diri. Ia tak memedulikan reaksi yang diperlihatkan oleh pemuda itu. Haruto merasa kesal ketika L-Elf mengatakan kalimat itu, tetapi mendengar suara L-Elf di telinganya dari dekat seperti itu entah kenapa membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang.

 _Tidak! Ini pasti karena aku panik!_

Mungkin efek karena Haruto mengambil alih tubuh L-Elf hari ini bisa dijadikan pelajaran agar ia tak mengambil alih tubuh pemuda itu sembarangan.

 **The End**

A/N: Berjumpa lagi dengan Yami-chan dalam fiksi Valvrave terbaru. Mengapa tak dipublikasikan di akun aslinya? Karena saya kehilangan akses email dan password menuju akun asli sehingga dibuatlah akun kedua ini untuk publikasi cerita. Fiksi ini dibuat khusus untuk peringatan HaruEru Day. Saya memang jarang sekali menulis HaruEru karena selalu menulis untuk EruHaru dan kali ini mencoba sesuatu yang baru, meski pada akhirnya tagnya seperti HaruEruHaru. Mungkin karena pada dasarnya saya tidak bisa benar-benar menulis HaruEru.

Saya berharap salah satu fiksi saya di hari jadi pasangan ini bisa menambah asupan bagi yang kehausan asupan mereka. Sekali lagi selamat hari jadi untuk OTP 11 Januari.

Best regards.


End file.
